US Publication 2011/0150211, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an architecture and technique to aid in the decryption of encrypted wireless signals for lawful intercept by determining the current encryption key. It may also be used to decrypt encrypted signals on internal interfaces of the wireless and wireline networks.
Kostrzewa, Adam, “Development of a man in the middle attack on the GSM Um-Interface,” Apr. 15, 2011, Master thesis, Technische Universitat Berlin, which is incorporated herein by reference, presents elements of the “man-in-the-middle” attack, based on the A5/2 weakness, on the radio connection between mobile and base station.
Barkan, Elad Pinhas, “Cryptanalysis of Ciphers and Protocols,” March 2006, Research thesis, Technion—Israel Institute of Technology, which is incorporated herein by reference, presents four independent contributions in the field of cryptanalysis.
Mourad, Hassan, “The Fall of SS7—How Can the Critical Security Controls Help?,” 2015, The SANS Institute, which is incorporated herein by reference, discusses vulnerabilities in the Signaling System 7 (SS7) protocol, and examines the possibility of using security controls to enhance the security of SS7 interconnections.